


Time Slip

by fictionaliquid



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-20 13:44:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8251247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionaliquid/pseuds/fictionaliquid
Summary: Three years have passed since Nazuna had graduated high school. In that time frame, the world had sprung into chaos. However Nazuna soon discovers that he has the ability to travel back in time. This means that he is able to prevent the horrible things that have happened since he graduated high school. Nazuna and Kaoru also can't help but catch feelings for one another during these dark times but as Nazuna continues to slip through time, will their relationship also slip as well?





	1. Preview

Nazuna fell to his knees and clutched his chest. He could feel the sensation happening again, but this time the symptoms were much stronger. Kaoru rushed over to his side. “Nazuna?! Nazuna! W-What’s happening?!” he frantically yelled. 

Nazuna wheezed, “I think, I’m leaving again.”    
“Now?!” 

Nazuna gave Kaoru a sorrowful look. Just when they wanted to become closer. Just when things were starting to look up for their relationship. Nazuna tearfully grabbed Kaoru’s hand before he fully vanished and tried his best to give him a soft smile. 

  
_ “Wait for me...and I will come back to you.”  _


	2. Soup

Fire. There was fire everywhere.    
“You could’ve saved us Nazuna Nito,” A familiar voice had eerily yelled.    
Nazuna screamed. “It’s not like that! I didn’t know what to do!”    
“You had the chance to do the right thing and here we all are now,” another voice bellowed.    
“NO! I’m Sorry!” 

Nazuna quickly ran away but the fire kept engulfing him. He was covered with scorch marks and tears wouldn’t stop flowing. 

“Nazuna!” The voices shrieked.    
“I said I’m Sorry!”    
“Nazuna!” 

“Nito!” 

Just before the flames and voices completely swallowed him, Nazuna gasped awake. 

His eyes were wide open and he was drenched in sweat. He looked over to see Kuro hovering over him. He quickly sat up.    
“Nito,” Kuro said. “ You were having a nightmare.” He handed Nazuna a water bottle. “Here,  drink this.”    
“Thanks,” Nazuna mumbled. He quickly gulped down the water. When he had finished Kuro had also handed him a small rag to wipe down the sweat.    
“You were crying a lot,” Kuro explained. “Also sweating like crazy. Was the dream that bad?”    
Nazuna brought his knees to his chest. He didn’t know what to say.    
“You don’t have to tell me about it if you don’t want to. But remember Nito, I’m here if you need me,” Kuro reassured him. 

“Thanks...that means a lot.” 

He looked down at his cellphone. It was 1:47AM. 

“I think...I’m gonna go and get some fresh air.” Nazuna said as he got up.    
“Alright. Just be careful of any helicopters.” Kuro said. 

Nazuna quickly put on his shoes and headed up the stairs. He was staying at an abandoned warehouse with a few other survivors. 

 

Three years have passed since Nazuna had graduated high school. In that time frame, the world had sprung into chaos. The government had declared a nuclear war and the entire country had fallen into despair. During the evacuation, he was separated from his parents due to an enemy attack. As a result, it had made leaving/entering the country much more difficult than before. 

Luckily for Nazuna he was able to take refuge in an abandoned warehouse and he had found Kuro and a bunch of other third years from high school who were also separated from their families. 

 

When Nazuna had reached to the roof he saw a familiar figure leaning against a wall.    
“K-Kaoru-chin?” Nazuna called out.    
Kaoru quickly wiped his eyes and turned to see Nazuna standing by the doorway from the other side. “Hey,” he said softly. “What brings you here?”    
Nazuna walked over and sat down next to him. “Just needed some fresh air.” He looked over to see Kaoru’s eyes red and puffy.    
“Have you been crying again?”    
Kaoru laughed. “Ha! As if I’m that uncool to cry all the time.”    
Nazuna gave him an exasperated look. 

Kaoru quickly looked away to wipe his eyes again. “Ah well, you caught me.” He suddenly felt a warm hand on his back.    
“ Kaoru-chin...it’s okay to cry though, “ Nazuna said softly, “You’ve been through a lot too.” 

Kaoru could feel the tears forming up again. He remembered that horrifying day still. He had come home to see his entire family missing. There was nothing but blood on the ground and he knew that the enemy had probably taken his entire family. 

“I just...my..sister,” Kaoru choked back tears. He can only pray to God that his sister was alright. Although he didn’t have the best relationship with his parents, he could only pray for them too. 

“Do you...mind if I lay my head on your shoulder?” Kaoru whispered. 

Nazuna nodded and brought Kaoru’s head against his shoulder. He quietly linked his hands with Kaoru’s. 

“You know...you haven’t aged at all Nazuna,” Kaoru chuckled. “Your hands are still as small and delicate as ever.”    
Nazuna blushed. “S-shut up!” 

Kaoru gave him a small smile, “And...you’re still cute.”    
“I can see your flirtatious ways haven’t changed either” Nazuna huffed. However, deep down, Nazuna didn’t mind. 

They both stayed quiet for a little longer and watched the view- or lack of view in front of them. 

The city was basically half destroyed due to bombs and constant fighting. 

“We should...go back inside soon.” Nazuna said.    
“Okay...just a few more minutes,” Kaoru replied as he squeezed Nazuna’s hand. They were both savoring each other's presence.

 

They soon headed back inside and noticed everyone else sound asleep.    
Nazuna tip-toed over to his phone to check the time. 2:54AM. 

Kaoru waved good night to him from the other side of the room. His sleeping bag was laid right next to Chiaki. 

 

Nazuna laid back down in his sleeping bag next to Kuro. He tried his best to fall asleep and prayed that he wouldn’t have another nightmare. 

 

[Morning]

 

The sun cracked through the warehouse window blinds and Nazuna had awoken to see that Kuro wasn’t next to him.

He got up and looked around. The other third years weren’t around either. 

 

_ Must be in the kitchen _ he thought.    
  
Inside the warehouse, there was a small kitchen that must have been for the workers there. It was where they had been able to find some food rations. 

 

Nazuna slowly followed the faint scent of coffee coming from the kitchen. 

 

“Good morning!” Chiaki beamed as Nazuna entered the kitchen. Chiaki was sitting on top of the small counter sipping some coffee with Kuro, Kaoru, and Leo. 

 

Kuro handed Nazuna a small cup of coffee. “Here, I was able to find some coffee powder in one of the cabinets. I also found some eggs and boiled them for us. Couldn’t find oil though which is why I couldn’t fry them.” 

 

“Thanks,” Nazuna said. 

 

“So what’s the plan for today?” Kaoru asked.    
“We’re starting to run out of food rations- the stuff we have now will probably last us another 2 weeks which isn’t that long,” Chiaki said. “We’re also having some issues with the power system in the warehouse.”    
“Uh, where’s Kanata-chin by the way?” Nazuna interrupted. He noticed the usual happy blue-haired fellow wasn’t around. It always made Nazuna feel uneasy when he saw someone from the group missing. 

Kuro put his hand on Nazuna’s shoulder. “He’s on look-out duty this morning. He’ll be alright Nito.”    
“Right. Sorry. I think this coffee is just making me antsy.” He put his cup down on the table. “Please, continue on with the plan Chiaki-chin. Sorry for the interruption.” 

Kaoru gave Nazuna a concerned expression from across the room. 

“Anyways,” Chiaki continued. “I think we ought to go out and get some more food to stock up just in case. I devised a plan on who is going to do what today. Me, Nazuna, and Kanata will go out and get some food. Leo and Kaoru work on the power system while Kuro will be on lookout duty.” 

“Oh ho~ sounds good!” Leo exclaimed. “Guess being in the mechanical engineering program at my useless school paid off.” 

Kaoru rolled his eyes. Kaoru had gone to the same school, but for electrical engineering. They were both skilled dealing with power and electricity issues at the warehouse so the group always relied on them. 

“Okay, so we’re going to go around the evening to go get food since that’s when the amount of soldiers on the street die down,” Chiaki said. He pounded his fist to his chest. “We got this team!” 

“Your enthusiasm is admirable,” Kaoru said sarcastically.    
“Thanks!” Chiaki beamed. Sarcasm clearly does not go through to his head. 

 

For the rest of the day the group went off to do their own things. Nazuna headed back to his sleeping bag to check on his phone. 

They were lucky enough to have some sparse electricity but no service could be found. They all were only able to use basic functions on their phones such as the flashlight and touchscreen. Nazuna had recently developed a habit of constantly checking the time. 

“Hey there, “ Kaoru came in. “Saw you being jumpy like a little rabbit. You okay?” 

“I’m fine.” Nazuna replied. “Anyways why’d you come?”    
“Just to check on you and to let you know that you and Kuro are on kitchen duty for lunch. I asked Kuro to cover lunch again for me since Leo wants a head start on fixing the power.”    
“Fine.” Nazuna mumbled. “I’ll be there in a minute.”   
“What’s with the long face? You upset because I won’t be in the kitchen with you?” Kaoru teased.    
Nazuna couldn’t help but roll his eyes. However he appreciated Kaoru’s attempt to cheer him up. 

“I’ll make it up to ya by doing some laundry duty together,” Kaoru said.    
Nazuna smiled. “Okay. But you better actually do stuff this time.”    
“Hey! What’s that supposed to mean?”    
They both laughed. 

When Nazuna was with Kaoru he couldn’t help but feel a little happy during these dark times. He just wasn’t sure how he felt about him and if Kaoru felt the same way. 

 

“Nito!” Kuro called from the kitchen, “Let’s get started on cooking.”    
“Coming!” Nazuna yelled back. He got up and started to walk over. “See you later Kaoru-chin.” He gave him a small wave.    
Kaoru quietly chuckled and walked away over to the electricity room. 

 

As Nazuna walked into the kitchen he saw Kuro rummaging around in the storage closet for things that they could cook. 

“We have leftover bread in the fridge but I’m gonna suggest that we save that for later. I did find some more soup cans though” Kuro said as he laid out a handful of cans on the table. 

“Sounds good,” Nazuna said. He opened the drawers to find a can opener. 

Nazuna started opening the cans as Kuro put a big pot on the stove to heat up the soup. 

“So, how are things with you are Kaoru?” Kuro asked. Nazuna was startled by his sudden question and almost dropped the can opener. 

“W-what?!”    
Kuro smiled. “ I can tell there’s been something going on between you two these past few months.”    
Nazuna laughed sheepishly, “Ha...ha...you’re just imagining things Kuro.”    
“Nito.” Kuro raised an eyebrow.    
“I think he’s just messing with me.” Nazuna said. “You know how he is.”    
“I don’t think so.” Kuro said, he plopped in some of the soup into the pot.    
Nazuna sighed. “ I think I’m probably just a small fling, he’ll probably move on to one of you guys next or miraculously find a female survivor to hit on.” 

“I think you doubt yourself too much.” 

Nazuna stayed quiet and continued to open the cans. “I just...don’t wanna get hurt that’s all.” 

“There’s nothing wrong with being cautious, but you also can’t dodge your feelings forever.”    
Nazuna helped pour the last of the cans into the pot. “I guess…”    
The kitchen was quiet again when suddenly- Kaoru and the other third years starting appearing. 

 

“Ooh~ What’s for lunch?” Kaoru asked.    
“It’s-” Nazuna was about to say ‘soup’ when suddenly he felt a sharp pang in his chest. The room was starting to spin and Nazuna couldn’t tell what was happening anymore. 

 

“Nito?!” Kuro yelled.    
Nazuna was on his knees gasping for air. The other third years were suddenly surrounding him in panic.    
“Nazuna?!”    
Nazuna looked around to see that everything around him was vanishing. 

The last thing he saw was everyone’ s blurred faces screaming when suddenly everything went black. 


	3. Broom Closet

Darkness. Nazuna had slowly opened his eyes and noticed that he was surrounded by darkness. He felt a sharp pain by his side and noticed that something was digging into his rib cage.

_ What the hell?  _

Nazuna quickly wriggled his way from whatever was jabbing his side when suddenly- CRASH! 

He had fallen to the ground but this time there was light. “Ow...” Nazuna winced. He turned to see that he had fallen out of a broom closet. 

“W-what the…” 

The broom that was poking his rib cage was laying next to him and he continued to just sit there in awe of what happened. 

_ Where am I?  _

The last thing he remembered was he was in the kitchen with his friends. He looked around to see where he was. It looked like his old high school but he wasn’t too sure. 

 

“Nito- senpai~” a voice called out. Nazuna looked over to see a familiar face calling his name. 

 

“M-Makoto???” Nazuna said in disbelief.    


“Nito-senpai!” Makoto ran over to him. “I was looking all over for you senpai. I was wanting to ask you about tennis club practice tomorrow.” He looked down to see the broom and other cleaning supplies scattered on the floor. “Were you cleaning up or something?” 

Nazuna just kept staring at Makoto in awe. 

“Anyways, you said you weren’t sure if we would be having practice and that you’ll let us know later today.” 

Nazuna stood there and just kept looking at Makoto as if he had three heads sticking out of him. 

“Senpai?”    


“Uh, just let me think about it,” Nazuna answered. “I’ll talk to you later.” He quickly ran away.    


Makoto just stood there with a confused expression as he watched Nazuna sprint away. 

 

Nazuna bolted to find the nearest bathroom and headed over to the sink. He looked at the mirror and covered his mouth. 

He was wearing his old school uniform again and he had looked just like how he was when he was 18. Nazuna’s face hadn’t aged at all when he graduated high school but he did receive heavy dark circles. However, those were completely gone. 

 

_ Oh My God  _

 

“What’ssth happening.” Nazuna whispered incredulously. His fingers shook as he reached out to touch his own reflection. 

 

“Nii-san.”   
Nazuna turned around to see Tomoya in a black hood behind him    


“Nii-san I know what happened to you.” He put down his hood and looked at him with fear in his eyes. “You can time travel.” 

“What the hell?” Nazuna asked. 

 

_ This has to be a dream  _

“Tomoya-chin?!” 

“Shhhh!” Tomoya hissed. He looked around cautiously before he opened his mouth. “I know you’re from the future.”    
Nazuna was about to say something till Tomoya put his finger to his mouth to shush him. “There’s not much time. I’ll explain heavy details later but for now just know this- you can travel back in time, this is currently your final year of high school. The invasion from the war has started and you have to find a way to save us!” 

“W-what? Hold up, jus-” Nazuna blurted till Tomoya cut him off again. 

“Shhh! Please Nii-san, I know this all really crazy and unexplainable right now but I don’t have much time, I have to go back to class but just trust me, please!” Tomoya begged.    
Nazuna looked at the small boy he had used to know. Tomoya’s light brown eyes were gleamed with fear and Nazuna just knew that he had to take this young boy’s word for it.    
“Alright, but you have to tell me all the details when you can.”    
“Of course,” Tomoya said. He put his hood back up and went over to the bathroom door to look around. “Okay, the coast is clear, I have to go, but before I do I’ll tell you where you have to be as a start to your mission.”    
“Mission?”    
“Yeah, it’s one of your first tasks to change what happened in the future. It’s small, but it will mean a lot.” Tomoya said as he closed the door again. “Okay, so when you go down to the hallway you will be by the garden. Something bad will happen unless you stop it.”    
Nazuna nodded. Judging from Tomoya’s tone it sounded urgent. “Alright. I’ll do my best.”    
“Thank you Nii-san.” 

 

The two parted ways and promised to meet back whenever they could. 

 

Nazuna quickly ran to the garden but stopped when he heard a deep voice yelling from inside.    
  
“What the hell do you think you’re doing?!” the voice barked.    
“I- I was just trying to water my plants.” A small voice stammered. “ I come to the garden everyday at this time to do so.”    
  
Nazuna quietly peeked in and his eyes suddenly widened.    
A soldier was harassing poor little Hajime and was clearly abusing his power. Nazuna suddenly remembered what had happened on this awful day.    
  
The soldiers had come to their school a few weeks before as a means to “protect them” but they were corrupt and basically spent their free time harassing them- especially the first years. When an actual attack from the enemy did happen- the soldiers basically did nothing and as time went on the school eventually was shut down due to the dangers of the constant bombs and fighting that happened once Nazuna had graduated. 

 

Nazuna noticed Hajime was avoiding eye contact with the solider due to his nervousness and anxiety.    
“Hey you little runt! Look at me when I’m talking to you!” The soldier yelled again as he grabbed an empty flower pot. Just as he was about to raise his arm to hit Hajime with it Nazuna quickly leaped in and held the soldier’s arm back. 

 

“What the hell?!” The soldier screamed.    
Nazuna glared at the soldier with the most hateful eyes he had ever given someone. “Don’t you dare lay a finger on him!” 

“Who the hell do you think you are?!”    
“I’m one his s-senpai and the leader of his unit Ra*bits Nazuna Nito. Also as a senior of Yumenosaki Academy, I do recall that one of the rules that was placed for the soldiers was for you to protect us.” Nazuna said as he tossed the soldier’s arm back. He was trying his best to be intimidating as possible. He can’t have one of his members be treated like this. However deep down Nazuna’s heart was pounding like there was no tomorrow. He was attempting to sound crystal clear so his lisp won’t slip out. “I-if you attempt to hurt one of my members-s or any of the younger students here again I will report you!”    


“Tch.” The soldier clicked his tongue and gave them both one last dirty look and stormed off. 

 

Nazuna shook his head.  _ Nothing but a bastard with too much time on his hands _

 

Nazuna turned to see Hajime tearing up and shaking.    
“T-thank you senpai.” Hajime squeaked out. Tears started to flow down his face. Nazuna reached into his pocket for a tissue to wipe Hajime’s face.    
“It’s okay Hajime-chin, Nii-san is here for you.” He said as he gently wiped away the tears and patted his cheek.    
  


Nazuna suddenly was hit with another realization on what had happened this day. Nazuna remembered that on this day- he was too late to save Hajime and Hajime ended up having  a scar over his left eye for the rest of the school year. Nazuna remembered he was in the hallway and heard yelling, but he wasn’t fast enough to reach Hajime in time. 

 

“If you ever need me, I’m here for you.”

He gave Hajime a hug and comforted him while he could.

 

Nazuna left the garden and sent Hajime to the nurse to rest since he was probably exhausted from the shock that had happened. As he was walking down, he saw another familiar face by the stairs. He quickly hid behind the corner wall and peeked to see who it was.    
  
  
“Why are you roaming around the hallways?” One soldier barked. 

“I was on my way to track practice~ yanno~?” A young boy chirped.    
“What’s with your tone?” The soldier yelled. Nazuna saw that it was Mitsuru getting screamed at and quickly ran over to stop the situation. 

“Oh Nii-chan!” Mitsuru chirped. “Fancy seeing you here!”    
The soldier turned around and glared at Nazuna. “You’re trespassing and interrupting an important interrogation situation!” 

Nazuna was startled by this soldier’s booming voice. He was more intimidating than the last one and much larger in size. Nazuna cleared his throat and  firmly stood his ground so he could hide his knees from shaking. 

He took a deep breath and tries his best to give him a menacing glare. “I’m not interrupting anything and I’m not trespassing. This is school grounds and I’m a student here. If anything- you’re the one who’s trespassing and abusing your power to hurt my kouhai.” 

The soldier stared at Nazuna in disbelief. “How dare you talk to an adult this way?”    
“Nii-chan it’s okay! No need to get angry. I was just explaining to him that I was going to track practice, yanno?”    
“You’re not going anywhere unless the two of you fix your tones!” The soldier barked. He almost took a swing at Mitsuru when Nazuna leaped in to protect Mitsuru from the hit. However he lost his balance by the stairs and ended up falling.

Then suddenly everything went black. 

  
  


Nazuna groggily opened his eyes.    
  


_ What just happened?  _

  
“Nito are you okay?!” a familiar voice asked frantically.    
“What the heck happened to you?” another voice yelled.    
“Guys give him some space!” 

 

Nazuna slowly sat up from his side and rubbed his eyes. He looked around the room and realized he was back at his current time period. 

 

“W-what the…” Nazuna couldn’t believe he had come back. 

 

“Nito- are you okay? You have some bruises on your arms and legs and your face is a bit scratched up.”    
Nazuna looked down to see the bruises and a few scrapes on his arms and legs. “ I’m okay...I think...these are from when I fell down the stairs.”    
“What the hell?” Kaoru asked. “Stairs?”    
“Yeah... “ Nazuna paused. “What time is it?” 

Chiaki looked down at his phone. “It’s around 6:20, you were gone for almost five to six hours”.    
“Five to six hours?!” Nazuna blurted. “But it felt like I was only gone for an hour!”    
“Okay before we freak out over this nonsense- how about we all just take a deep breath and give Nazuna some space before he explains what had happened,” Kuro said.    
“Was it aliens?!” Leo asked eagerly.    
Kuro nudged Leo. 

Nazuna took a deep breath and closed his eyes to regain his composure. “It..wasn’t aliens but...I somehow managed to go back in time.”    
  
The room was dead silent. 

 

“You’re kidding, right?” Kaoru asked in disbelief.    
Nazuna shook his head. “I wish I was.” 

“Time travel?” Leo said in a disappointed tone. He paused to think for a minute. “Actually, that’s kinda cool, not as cool as aliens- but still cool nonetheless.” 

Kuro nudged Leo again. 

“I don’t know if I can explain much…” Nazuna said, “It all happened so fast, all I know is that I was back in high school again and I saw some of my members...it was during the time when the invasion had just started. I think I fell down the stairs and I ended up back here.” 

 

The room started to get quiet again and Kaoru let out an awkward cough.    
  
Nazuna looked around. “You guys pewabably t-think I’m inshane” He said as he was about to tear up. 

“No! Not at all!” Chiaki exclaimed. “We just...don’t know what to make of this situation.”    
Kuro nodded. “This is all sudden for us too Nito, also it’s not like we don’t believe you- we watched you vanish right in front of us.” 

Nazuna looked away to wipe his eyes. 

 

“I think for tonight you should rest- there’s no way you can head out and get food in your state. The shock probably made you exhausted.” Kaoru said.    
“NO!” Nazuna boomed. He didn’t want to hold people down and sit there and do nothing while everyone else was being productive. He wiped his eyes again. “There’s no way I can just sit here during a time like this!” 

“Nito, I think it’s best if you just rest, ” Kuro said. “Leave the rest to us.” 

Nazuna quickly jumped to his feet. “I can help you guys! My injuries aren’t even that bad!” 

Kuro raised an eyebrow. “Nito, it’ll be worse if you go out and get even more injured after dealing with this.”    
“Kuro is right,” Kaoru said. “ It’s too dangerous.”    
“I just…” Nazuna said sadly, “...wanted to go as a distraction. I don’t wanna sit around here w-with my own thoughts.” 

The group glanced at each other and silently made a decision.    


“Alright. We’ll stick with our plan from this morning.” Chiaki said. “But we’re going to try to make this quick as possible.”    
“Let us know if you’re tired~” Kanata said. “Also if you’re sad you can just go puka~puka~” 

“Okay!” Chiaki said as he threw a fist in the air. “Food scavenging mission is a go!” 

 

Chiaki, Nazuna, and Kanata quickly and quietly made their way out of the warehouse. 

 

The looked around to see if any soldiers were in the streets. These days it was hard to tell who was really the enemy and the boys could take no chances getting caught by any of them. 

 

They finally reached the abandoned supermarket. Going through the front door was too risky since the sliding doors made too much noise, so they decided to go to the back and crawl in from the vents. 

Chiaki went down on all fours while Kanata stood on top of him to lift Nazuna up so he could crawl in to unlock to back door to let them in. 

“You still have the key from the first time we went in for food?” Kanata asked.    
Nazuna nodded. He managed to swiftly open the vent and quietly crawl in. He went inside to unlock the door when he heard something move. 

Chiaki and Kanata managed to come in once Nazuna opened the door.    
“Guys, I think I heard something.” Nazuna whispered.    
The three of them silently stood by the door to hear for any other noises. They all heard something rustling. 

 

“W-what was that?” Nazuna hissed. 

The noises were getting closer and closer.    
  
Just then they heard an all too familiar and iconic voice echo throughout the supermarket. 

 

“A M A Z I N G ! ~” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i took so long   
> october is midterm month for me so i've been just really swamped with work;; 
> 
> anyways i hope you guys like it!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi it's my first time writing something a bit "darker" and I'm experimenting with a different style and tone. I'm still rusty so please forgive me!!  
> I really hope you enjoy this and I was gonna release ch. 2 as well but school is a bit hectic right now but for now I hope you enjoy what's up and I promise I will try my absolute best to pump out the chapters quickly. 
> 
> Thank you and if you have any questions/comments/concerns leave em' below or @ me on twitter @bokseunga_


End file.
